


The Next Step: Season 7

by WriteNow



Category: The Next Step
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Teenagers, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: Miss Kate has sold the Next Step to her friend who has a very different style of running things. The Next Step is revelling in their win at Regionals, but now they must work out how they are going to win Nationals. With new dancers, new relationships and new rivalries, how can the Next Step survive? What will the new owner be like? Will they make it to Nationals? And will they win? This is a whole new Next Step, as you've never seen it before.





	The Next Step: Season 7

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't look like the Next Step is coming back to TV any time soon, so I've decided to make this fan fiction. It's set after Season 6, in light of the Next Step's win at regionals. Text in italics represents the pieces to camera that TNS characters do, when they show people what they're thinking. Please let me know what you think of this in the comments and let me know any ideas you have for future episodes.

The Next Step Season 6 dancers run into Studio A, full of energy, and ready to dance. Upbeat music plays. They form a circle and clap to the beat. The dancers take it in turn to freestyle in the centre of the circle.

 

Noah comes into the centre of the circle first and begins dancing.

 

_Noah: I've been at the Next Step for what feels like my whole life, but it's time to move on. I've been offered a job in a musical. This job will combine singing and dancing in the perfect way and I'm so excited for it. I'm sad to leave the Next Step but I'm going to take the lessons that I've learned here and use them to make my dream come true._

 

Noah leaves the studio and Piper moves into the centre of the circle for her freestyle.

 

_Piper: Last year, I lost a lot of confidence when Miss Angela picked on me. Now she's gone I've managed to get my confidence back and I'm ready to dance. I have a really good feeling about Nationals and I'm sure this is going to be my year._

 

Piper rejoins the circle and Jacquie moves into the centre of the circle for her freestyle.

 

_Jacquie: I'm still getting over the fact that Noah left the Next Step. This year, I need to focus on just dance this year, no boys. I want to be the best dancer in the studio!_

 

Jacquie rejoins the circle and Ozzy moves into the centre of the circle for his freestyle.

 

_Ozzy: I was nearly an alternate last year and I can't afford to let that happen again. I've been practicing lots and I'm hoping that'll help me step up my game._

 

Ozzy rejoins the circle and Kenzie moves into the centre of the circle for her freestyle.

 

_Kenzie: I finally feel like I belong on A Troupe and I'm ready for another great year. I know that I can help the Next Step get to Nationals and I'm sure I'll be a featured dancer this year._

 

Kenzie rejoins the circle and Henry moves into the centre of the circle for his freestyle.

 

_Henry: I love the Next Step. It's my family. But I have to move on with my life. I'm going to college and, although I'm going to miss A Troupe a lot, I know this is the right thing for me._

 

Henry leaves the studio and Finn moves into the centre of the circle for his freestyle.

 

_Finn: Now that I've found my place in A Troupe, I'm ready to take my dancing to the next level. I'm hoping to be a featured dancer this year and I think I have a real chance._

 

Finn rejoins the circle and Summer moves into the centre of the circle for her freestyle.

 

_Summer: I think I've finally found my place at the Next Step. I've made lots of friends and I think my dancing has reached a new level. I'm ready to help the Next Step win Nationals and even Internationals._

 

Summer rejoins the circle and Kingston moves into the centre of the circle for his freestyle.

 

_Kingston: With the Next Step, I've gone from being a basement dancer to a dancer who won Regionals. Last season, I skipped classes and got bad grades at school so the pressure's on for me to do well in my exams this year, otherwise my mom might pull me from the studio._

 

Kingston rejoins the circle and Richelle moves into the centre of the circle for her freestyle.

 

_Richelle: Last season was good but this season will be perfect. I'm going to be the best dancer in the studio. This is a whole new A Troupe and I'm ready to show it what I've got._

 

 Richelle rejoins the circle and the remaining 8 dancers finish the dance and pose.

 

* * *

 

 

It's A Troupe auditions day. Around 30 dancers are warming up in Studio A, a mix of old faces and new. People are chatting and making friends but everyone is obviously nervous. No one's spot is secure and no one can afford to make any mistakes. This is the first time that the dancers will see their new owner and studio head so they want to make a good impression.

 

The room goes quiet as a man opens the double doors and enters the studio. This is the new owner: David Tyler, a dancer from England who has been judging a reality tv show with Miss Kate for the past year. The show has been very successful and you can see it in the way he dresses. He wears an expensive suit, looks very clean and tidy and wears sunglasses, which he removes as he enters the room. Underneath all of that, he has a kind smile, he wants these young people to do well, he remembers being their age and is keen to foster new talent.

 

David Tyler: In this room holds the new A Troupe. I don't know who it'll be and you don't know who it'll be but we're going to find out. Bring your best game, show me your best moves, make a great first impression. The new A Troupe starts here. Good luck. Auditions have begun.


End file.
